Conventional safes are generally of a stand-alone type that can perform only the functions set by the hardware and software originally equipped through the manufacturing process. This makes it impossible to expand the functions of the safe unless the safe itself is replaced as a whole, even if the user wishes to enjoy additional functions such as integration into a home or small business security system. While a number of different types of safe security systems have been designed or proposed which include a central system and a remote sensor installed on the safe and designed to respond to an intruder, the great majority of such systems are designed to be permanently installed with the central system permanently wired to the safe sensor.
Although some devices are available to integrate safes with security systems, they have generally met with limited success and share numerous weaknesses. For example, a problem that often arises with hard-wired after-market solutions is the prohibitive modification costs associated with embedding a sensor and related infrastructure for use in connection with an existing safe. Even if the owner is willing to pay these costs, modification such as this is sometimes not allowed in rental situations or may be prevented by the configuration or location of the safe within the home, business, or bank.
Additionally, it is desirable to hide the location of any sensors, as well as their connection to the central security system, to prevent a thief from discerning their location and defeating their operation. Unfortunately, installation of the prior art devices generally require installers to run new wiring. Extra wiring is a telltale sign to thieves that a security system is being employed to protect a safe. The extra wiring also provides a weak link in the alarm system by giving away the location of the sensor which is easily disabled by cutting the wires that connect to the central security system.
In order for a safe integration device to avoid these deficiencies it must be wireless with an antenna capable of communicating wirelessly with a central security system. If a smaller antenna is used with the existing lock assembly and cavity, the efficiency of the antenna's electromagnetic (EM) radiation will not be optimal. It is possible to create, such as with a router or other means, a larger cavity within the body of the safe so that a much larger antenna can be placed within the door in conjunction with the lock assembly, but commercial safes are almost universally made of strong metal, so retrofitting them can be costly. In addition, an antenna contained within a safe door's cavity, regardless of whether the cavity has been enlarged or not, has to penetrate the door's material which is acting as a barrier to efficient EM radiation. In light of this, on a standard metal safe, an external antenna is required for optimal performance.
Therefore, what is needed is a safe that integrates an unobtrusive antenna, made of a signal-conducive material and enclosed in a protective covering, into the external door construction such that the antenna sends a strong wireless signal and is hidden from obvious sight thus enabling an owner to easily integrate a safe into a central security system when desired and therefore add security functionality without any significant invasive, time consuming, and/or expensive modification to the safe or the building.